characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Castlevania)
Dracula Vlad Ţepeş (formerly known as Mathias Cronqvist) is the primary antagonist of the Castlevania series. Further more, he is also the main protagonist in Castlevania: Aira of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as Soma Cruz. Background A Prince of Darkness who is also the King of the Night that was once a human being that went by the name of Mathias Cronqvist until the very day he abandoned his very humanity by obtaining The Crimson Stone thus absorbing the souls of the slain yet most powerful vampires among the fact he declared war against God. Dracula has tragic history written all over his face to the point where finds himself getting killed by the generation of Belmonts and gets resurrected once every one hundred years in addition to premature resurrections. Equipment * Books of Secret Arts: Before he became known as Dracula, Mathias Conqvist among with his family had a book of secret arts that where originally handed down orally. * Crimson Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that caused Mathias Cronqvist to become as the Dracula we know today. This stone was accidentally created when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone which is supposedly capable of providing eternal youth. It has the following abilities as seen below. ** Power Transfer: The Crimson Stone can grant Dracula an immense amount of power whenever he traps the soul of even the most powerful vampires. It is for this reason that Mathias Cronqvist (before he became Dracula) managed to trap the soul of none other but Walter Bernhard the moment Leon Belmont slayed him to the point where Death absorb Walter's soul into the stone, thus explaining to why it granted him immense power. ** Death's Allegiance: Whoever possesses the Crimson Stone will automatically cause Death, the Deity of Death to pledge his allegiance to the holder of the stone itself. ** Curse of the Vampire: As the Crimson Stone dose grant the benefits of trapping the soul of even the most powerful vampires is not without its curse. The possessor even causes the one whoever holds the Crimson Stone to become a vampire as well, thus causing the individual oneself to lose all of one's own humanity. * Dracula's Wand: Dracula can use this wand to summon pillars of fire with varying degrees in Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. * Death's Scythe: When Dracula uses Death's Scythe, he will frequently toss this at opponents that is composed of the life-force of his loyal servant Death. * Ebony Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that causes the Eternal Night. * Fangs of Vald: Dracula can actually throw a par of his fangs at a target of his choice. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Arms Mastery: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula has taught his son Alucard to become a powerful warrior in his own right. Because of this, Dracula can use various basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons Dracula is known to use can be upgraded to have divine properties. * Arms Critical Attack: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. * Power of Dominance: This powerful ability is something that Dracula can cast whenever he soul steals a soul of a creature, he can control such individual afterwords. Due to the fact he can use this on even a deity as powerful as Death which allows him to grow in power the moment he uses it. * Summon Castlevania: Wherever Dracula goes, his dominion of the Crimson Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle (also known as "Castlevania") to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he lives, Castlevania will never be destroyed. Spells * Teleportation: Dracula can use this spell to teleport himself from one place to another, he will use this spell in addition to either casting another attack spell or use it to attempt to grab his opponent and drain his opponent's blood afterwords. * Hellfire: This powerful spell attack that that Dracula will cast will fire in a 3 directional scatter shot, multiple waves, and is usually followed up by Dracula’s teleportation ability in order to mix opponents up. * Dark Inferno: This even more powerful spell will fire anywhere from 1 to 6 meteor-like orbs of magma based texture from Dracula's cape. As a defense mechanism he will also have 3 of these objects circle him harming anyone that touches them. In addition, these meteor-like orbs of magma can't be blocked nor destroyed. * Flame Thrower: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a flame that has a limited range. * Flaming Ghosts: Dracula will summon two flaming ghosts that will attempt to bombard themselves onto his chosen opponent. Should his opponent manage to score a hit on them for any reason, they will fall onto the ground and erupt in flames, dealing damage to anyone near by them. * Energy Pillars of Dark Flame: Dracula will use this powerful spell whenever he's dealing with enemies that are flying above him. * Flamenado: When casting this spell, Dracula will levitate a bit and create a flaming tornado around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. * Homing Dark Crystals: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash dark crystals that will rise from the ground like a plant and will home on its chosen opponent. * Bolts of Lightning: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to strike a series of lightning bolts down on his foes. * Vacuum: When casting this spell, Dracula can manipulate the element of wind to draw his opponents closer to him. * Shock Waves: When casting this spell, Dracula unleashes two shock waves, one from beneath his feet and another around his body, dealing damage to anyone unfortunate caught in the radius. * Blood Spikes: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash a total of four blood spikes below his opponent's feet. * Summon Bats: Dracula can summon a swarm of bats that will deal damage to anyone crossing their path. * Exploding Dark Sphere: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a sphere that will explode with negative energy, dealing damage to anyone caught within the small radius (expect Dracula himself). * Soul Steal: This spell allows Dracula to absorb the energy of his opponent either by grabbing them or with a pseudo-area of effect spell. Not only does the move damage his opponent, it also heals him at every moment he uses it. * Dark Metamorphosis: This spell enhances Dracula's ability to steal life from enemies, it should be pointed out that these attacks require that the opponent in question has a blood supply to siphon from. * Blood Hydro Storm: This spell that Dracula casts has a very short casting duration period and instantly makes a large torrent of red blood said to, “move faster than bullets” rain down from the sky. Anything caught in this is guaranteed instant death, in fact because Dracula always makes sure he never gets caught in this rain many theorize he himself is vulnerable to it. * Demonic Megiddo: As a last ditch resort, Dracula will begin to cast this spell in five seconds which creates an all encompassing explosion that instantly kills virtually anything it touches (dealing 9,999 points of damage in game which is always constant) and can remain intact for about as long as Dracula wants. Given enough time to charge this move almost guarantees his victory. Alternate Forms * Bat Form: Dracula can take on bat form whenever he chooses. ** Fireballs: Like his son Alucard, Drcaula can shoot fireballs as a Bat (despite the fact he hasn't been shown to do so, it is obvious that Dracula trained Alucard to do this). ** Radar Echo: Like is son Alucard, Dracula can use his echo ability to attack his foes. * Wolf Form: Dracula can take on wolf form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can run faster then the speed of a bullet. ** Power of Wolf: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can run faster then a speeding bullet. ** Skull of Wolf: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can perform a dash attack. * Mist Form: Dracula can take on mist form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can move slower but on the trade side, he can't take any damage from incoming attacks while in Mist form. ** Gas Cloud: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can form into a gas cloud which will deal poison damage to any enemy that finds oneself inside the cloud itself. * Ghost Form: In this form, Dracula can move at high speeds and move around in illusions. This is the only form where Dracula can take damage anywhere if you hit him. * Head form: In this form, Dracula can move around as a floating head and vomit huge drops of blood that deal damage to anyone caught in the vomit. * True Dracula Form: In this horrific form, Dracula can turn into a hideous demon. While in this form, Dracula can do the following as seen below. ** Exploding Boomerangs: In True Dracula form, he can shoot out boomerangs that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast. ** Lasers: In True Dracula form, he can fire lasers that are capable of producing ground flames. ** Meteor Shower: In True Dracula form, he can summon a meteor shower within radius and deal damage to anyone caught by the incoming meteors. Dracula's Army Dracula's Infantry * Bats * Zombies * Skeletons * Flea Man * Gargoyles * Eyeball * Mud Man * Axe Knights * Spear Knights * Ectoplasm * Mermen * Bone Pillars * Skeleton Dragons Death * Even if somehow killed, Death can't ever die. * Can summon the dead or their souls. * Flight * Teleportation * Mastery over the Dark Arts * Shapeshifting * Has a Divine Domain within the lower part of the Outer Planes. * Can disarm someone from his/her main equipment. * Can even bring his foes into his Divine Domain giving Death the "home field advantage". Dracula's Minions * Giant Bat * Sir Grakul * Great Armor * Behemoth * Orphic Vipers * Medusa * Man Eater * Koranot * The Creature * The Mummy * Carmilla * Slogra * Gaibon Shaft * Orbs of Sorcery have fire and lightning properties. * Can Mind Control and bring a powerful enemy onto his side. * Teleportation * Mastery of the Dark Arts * Ghost Form * Summon Minions * Can levitate and float around in a giant orb. Feats Strength * Can lift a person with just one hand up high as vampires are known for their supernatural strength (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia). * Can smash a floor to the point where large chucks of stone fly into the air while in his Demon Form (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness). * Smashed Alucard into the ground with a haymaker strike creating a shockwave that cracked the castle ground before sending him flying with one palm strike * Slapped a merchant's head off * Tore out a man's heart * Caught Alucard's blade by it’s tip with only his finger * Punched the floor so hard in shatters several human-size chunks of stone * In a weakened state - he is still strong enough to crush human bones, rends thick steel gates, and smashes apart tombstones, stone musculus doors, and stone coffins with ease * Tossed and slammed Alucard bodily through several stone walls in a back and forth match * Punched the floor so hard in shatters several human-size chunks of stone and generates a shockwave from the force * Caused an eclipse with his telekinesis * Dracula even as a disembodied spirit is able to create dimensions big enough to be solar systems and in some cases, they contain black holes and dozens of stars * The Castle, Abyss, and Chaotic Realm’s existence are all powered by Dracula, each one being its own universe or set of various galaxies and solar systems * Made a massive explosion visible from space. * Above Brauner, who can create paintings which contain dimensions ** Several of said dimensions are shown to possess stars within them * Far superior to the likes of Galamoth and Aeon ** Galamoth was considered a contender for the role of “Dark Lord” had it not been for Dracula’s existence and Aeon has been shown to be powerful enough to create alternate universes * Like the rest of the cast in Castlevania Judgement, is capable of beating the Time Reaper, who threatened to destroy multiple timelines ** Also worth noting that the sole reason the Time Reaper was sent out to do this task was that his master, Galamoth, was too weak to deal with Dracula in a direct confrontation Speed * Managed to turned into mist form in order to escape from Christopher Belmont as Castlevania decimate into rubble. * Dodged arrows from an archer and speed-blitzes him at FTE speeds * Ghosts around Lisa * Dracula can move at speeds too fast for the human eye to track * Danced around Alucard’s sword swings before eventually catching one of his swords strikes mid-swing * Moved fast enough leave slight after-images behind then disappears from eyesight altogether only to reappear from behind * Disappeared from Shanoa’s eyesight and then blitzes her from behind * Even with his back turned and distracted, he casually reacts to a crossbow bolt from behind * Initially got blitzed by Alucard’s blinding speed attacks, but then showed the ability to react and intercept his speed-blitz * Kept up with Belmonts and other characters who are fast enough to react to or move in tandem with light-based attacks * Consistently keeps up with his son, Alucard in battle - who is the fastest character in Castlevania * Comparable to many of the Light based Subweapons within Castlevania * His reincarnation, Soma, as well as Alucard, escaped from The Abyss within a short time frame Durability * Can still drink blood from his opponents, even while getting beaten on (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) * Unfazed by Trevor’s superhuman physical blows * Blocked Sypha's flames with his cape and slaps her * Took a beating from Alucard and managed to fling him through the ceiling * Ignored being stabbed in the chest and flung Alucard. * Had his castle collapse on him and seen to survive and burst from the rubble in bat form * Dracula’s head was knocked off his body in addition to his whole body exploding, only to reform in his True Form * Even when half of his physical body was destroyed, his head reformed into another form * His body was completely obliterated, but reformed into a bat * Burned up in flames only to reform in a new physical form * Exploded into the blood that reforms into his true form * Was impaled from a stagelite, but instantly healed when he pulled his body from it * Shrugged off lightning from the sky striking him * Took a combined beating from Alucard, Sypha, and Trevor * Survived a powerful Morning Star blast from Trevor * Durable enough to tank the massive explosion of his Dark Inferno attack and being charged through several more feet of a stone wall by Alucard * His durability should be equal to his own strength, Belmonts and other Castlevania characters Skill * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula is a genius tactician whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society. * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula managed to successfully manipulate Leon Belmont, Sara Trantoul and even Walter Bernhard in order to achieve eternal life by becoming a Vampire. * As Drcaula, he managed to take over the Continent of Europe, changing countries from good to bad. * As Drcaula, he managed to wipe out the entire army of the Church. * Is generally considered to have enough power to rival God. * Almost beat Shanoa and he would have killed her if she had not used a Glyph specifically forged from his own power. * Beat Alucard in their first fight and forced him to retreat. * In the Netflix series, he pretty much mopped the floor with Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, and Alucard in a three-on-one fight * As Soma, he beat Julius Belmont in a one-on-one fight * As Soma, he defeated Chaos * Successfully cursed Simon Belmont, forcing Simon to have to resurrect him to get rid of it; if Simon takes too long to resurrect Dracula, the curse ends up killing him. * Has continued to revive himself through making sure people remember his existence. * Has yet to ever be replaced as Dark Lord, even by those like Galamoth, who seek to usurp him * Commands Death itself * Destroyed the town of Aljiba * Created a black hole * Battled Maria Renard & the Belmonts * Despite having a bit of a Belmont problem, has successfully killed many vampire hunters * One of the most recognizable fictional villains in human history (even if it's mostly for the Bram Stoker version) Weaknesses * Very well known for his arrogant sense of entitlement that can get the better of him. * If exposed to direct sunlight especially while weak enough, Dracula will eventually die (it should be pointed out he can still get resurrected or reincarnated through magical means. In most cases, once every 100 years). * Aside from the Vampire Killer, Dracula is known to be very vulnerable against weapons, magical spells and powers with holy/radiant property (including natural attacks/weapons), especially those that are as powerful as the Vampire Killer such as the Master Sword and above (radiant is composed of the element of fire and positive energy). Other Notes * Dracula is highly resistant against fire-based attacks, this includes fire magic. * Dracula is highly resistant against electric-based attacks, this includes ones electric magical ones. * Dracula is immune to poison attacks due to being undead. * Dracula is immune to curses due to the fact the Heart of Vlad (as a relic) grants the user immunity to curses. * Dracula is immune to time altering effects. * Dracula can absorb dark-based (negative energy) attacks. * Despite the fact Dracula is weak against weapons (including fists and feet if able) and magic with holy/radiant properties, Dracula (in most cases) can only take damage if such weapons (including non-holy-radiant weapons) actually hit him at his head. Fun Facts * The Castlevania version of Dracula first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case being September 26, 1986 when Castlevania was first released for the Famicom Disk System. * Although Dracula in the original Castlevania series is based on Count Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula, it is clearly established he is actually Vlad III Drăculea (the real-life inspiration of Count Dracula) as mentioned in the instruction booklet of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. However, this was later retconned and made so Dracula was Mathias Cronqvist in the first place, according to the official material of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. ** It is interesting to note that Mathias Cronqvist's name is based on Matthias Corvinus, the Hungarian King who was the second degree cousin to Vlad III. He was originally an ally of Vlad, but later imprisoned him for a while before Vlad married Mathias's cousin. ** Another interesting thing to take note about the Castlevania version of Dracula is that he poses the similarities to Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda albeit for different reasons as both of them are the Princes of Darknesses within their own respectful worlds (Ganondorf being the Demon King within the Kingdom of Hyrule while Dracula being the King of the Night within the Kingdom of Europe) that where once human beings until the very day both of them abandoned each others humanities (Ganondorf loses his humanity the moment he enters the Sacred Realm and turns it into The Dark World while Dracula when he was still Mathias Cronqvist obtains The Crimson Stone and absorbs the very slain and powerful vampires that turned him into one). Both characters are also known to a long history of tragedy that is written all over each others faces as they find themselves getting killed by the very generation of heroes that slay them and always come back every time (Ganondorf gets slain by the generation of Links while Dracula gets slain by the generation of Belmonts). They are also known to kidnap girls for their own reasons (Ganondorf sent his loyal minion, the Helmaroc King, to kidnap all young, pointy-eared girls living on the islands of the Great Sea while Dracula's minions kidnap girls in an attempt to resurrect the their Dark Lord) in addition to the fact they intend to usurp the respectful Kingdoms they intend to turn into a wicked place of terror and chaos. Both characters declared war against a deity (Ganondorf declares war against Hylia while Dracula declares war against God) and are known for cruelty, ruthlessness as well as being cunning warlords, they are masters of manipulation, deceit and orchestra tor in the plot twists in addition to being the Physical Embodiments of Evil (Ganondorf and Dracula are the threats to the very deities they declared war against). And while both characters first came to being within the 1980s era, it should also be pointed out they both came to being within the exact same year being 1986 (albeit the different months). * As Soma Cruz, Dracula can wield the Vampire Killer and is simply called "whip" in the inventory only as seen in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow if the Succubus glitch is used. Because this is a glitch, however, it is non-canon. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Konami Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knights Category:Alchemist Category:Army Leaders Category:Castlevania Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Completed Profiles